Hector Con Carne
Hector Con Carne is the main character of Evil Con Carne. He is an evil brain that has been attached to the body of a bear. He attempts to take over the world but struggles to do so in his current state. Biography Hector Con Carne was a megalomaniacal millionaire with a handsome and muscular fabio-esque body who tried to take over the world, however when choosing the right mad scientist to build a doomsday machine for him he happened to pick his disguised arch enemy, Cod Commando, who then blew him up. The other mad scientist he interviewed, Major Dr. Ghastly, put his two remaining functioning organs, his brain and stomach, in containment capsules that were later installed on the body of a purple circus bear named Boskov. While the brain of Hector is cruel and evil, the stomach is neutral and only cares about food, possessing a shrill voice. Both his brain and stomach is required to be in containers with water to prevent dehydration. After having his "body" reconstructed, he set up a secret lair on Bunny's Island to dominate the world as well as find new body parts. Hector Con Carne was a criminal wanted by the law because he has committed crimes of all sorts, from attempting world domination to merely breaking gumball machines. He has been in the news with the warrant for arrest and posters that offer a reward for him dead or alive. Evil Con Carne Childhood According to Hector's Mother, Hector had always been obsessed with villainous dominance. As a young child, Hector was fixated on "taking over things". She mentioned him conquering the sandbox at the playground, holding all the neighbor's pets for ransom, and starting up a riot of Cluck E'Cheese's, when his birthday was being held there. Despite his constant success as doing evil as a child, he must have lost his ways, when he became an adult, since he's now a total failure. Adulthood & Explosion When he grew up, he became a Jillionare Playboy bent on world domination. However, his body was destroyed when Cod Commando (disguised as a mad scientist hired by Hector) tricked him into activating an explosive. His brain and stomach were also the only two known appendages to survive the explosion. Major Doctor Ghastly found those parts and put them in her life support domes. When Hector woke up he found himself in a fridge, where Major Doctor Ghastly explained everything. He decided to continue to try and take over the world, and hired Major Dr. Ghastly as his new mad scientist. At some unknown point, he was eventually attatched to Boskov. Evil Con Carne After getting used to his new state, Hector got back to business, and set up shop on Bunny Island, where he'd inaugurate the evil organization, known as Evil Con Carne. Major Doctor would be loyal to him and serve as his mad scientist and he's also hire an army of Henchmen, which greatly consisted of teenagers, looking for better paying jobs than Burger King. Though, the army had a fair share of adults too. He also hired General Skarr to be the sergeant of their army. Billy and Mandy Eventually, Hector was ruined and must sell his Bunny's Island and his army. The buyer of the island happened to have been Mandy while a television company bought the army. In The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, most of his appearances are cameos. However the episode "Company Halt" was a crossover between Evil Con Carne and Billy & Mandy, and technically, the last episode of Evil Con Carne. Appearance Before explosion When he had his body, Hector was a very tall and muscular man with large arms, a large chest, but thin legs. He had long silky black hair along with body hair on his chest and forearms. Before his body was destroyed, he was seen wearing a white shirt with purple pants and brown boots along with a gold necklace around his neck with a purple gem. Around his waist he wore a black belt with a purple buckle which displayed his signature "Hector Con Carne" logo. His face was never fully seen but he had a rather large dimpled chin and women found him to be extremely attractive. His original body appears in "Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne", and "The Mother of all Evils". After Explosion He is a pink brain with black eyes and a darker pink stem that serves as a "hand". He is inside of a green glass dome filled up with water that is attached to Boskov the bear along with Stomach. In the pilot episode, Hector's brain had a much rounder shape, but in the first season, he's given a brain-like shape, and then in the second season, he's given much more detailed features, such as being made bumpier and more fleshy-looking, and was given a purple temporal lobe. Personality Hector is a Mexican, Jillionare playboy with an evil urge to rule the world. Hector claims in The Pie that Loved Me that his main reason for wanting to rule the world is because he loves all the beauty it holds and believes that it is his right to rule over all the wonders of the world. Hector has had a desire to conquer and rule over others since he was a child, a fact that was revealed by his mother. He usually acts as an evil overbearing tyrant who yells, insults people and bosses them around, but Hector has a good side that shows whenever he isn't trying to take over the world, such as when he's just trying to have fun and it is shown that he genuinely does care about Ghastly, Boskov, Stomach and even General Skarr on rare occasions, and sees them as his friends and surrogate family. There were many episodes where Hector's nice side is shown, but he is mainly known for being evil. Hector also has a soft spot for his actual family as he cares deeply about his mother and wished that she would never find out about his evil life. He also cares about his beloved pet Enrique Jr.. Hector has mixed feelings about his son,Destructicus Con Carne, being a hero instead of a villain, but deep down, does love and care about his son and is willing to put up with the fact that his son's a good guy, even though he wishes Destructicus would be more "evil." Role in the Series After the events of "Company Halt", he had decided that if he couldn't conquer the United Universes, he could at least govern them through The High Council, which he feels is a more respectable business than world domination. However, much like Lord Dominator and her role in the Punch Time Exploders, he pretty much prefers to do things the not-so-good way. Category:Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Punch Time Exploders Category:High Council